Electrical connectors are known which have signal transmission members typified by FPCs (Flexible Printed Circuits) and fitted in a slot of an insulative housing that constructs the connector to electrically connect a substrate on which the connector is mounted with the electrodes of the signal transmission member.
According to this type of electrical connectors, in general, an actuator provided with an operation lever to be operated by a user is attached to the housing in a freely rotatable manner. When the actuator is rotated so as to be substantially parallel to the fitting direction of the signal transmission member by the user operation given to the operation lever, the end portions of contacts located in the slot of the housing come close to the electrodes of the signal transmission member, and thus each contact and each electrode contact with each other.
This type of actuator is formed with through-holes through which the respective contacts located at a position that allows the contact to abut the actuator are inserted to prevent that contact from abutting the actuator.
Those through-holes are partitioned from the adjoining through-hole by a tabular partition that has one end coupled with the operation lever.